The present disclosure relates generally to exercise equipment and more specifically to adjustable pedal assemblies for exercise machines such as elliptical trainers. An elliptical trainer, also known as cross-trainer, is a type of exercise machine which is adapted to simulate stair climbing, walking, or running while providing a lower impact exercise. Elliptical machines include pedals supporting the user, and the pedals are connected to a drive assembly via linkages which are adapted to guide the user's feet through an elliptical path. The user's foot typically rolls from heel to toe in a manner similar to running as the user's foot traverses the elliptical path. At least a portion of the user's foot typically remains in contact with the pedal throughout the stroke thereby reducing joint impact. Various types of elliptical trainers have been developed and commercialized and improvements in the field may be desirable for continuing to improve the user's experience.